The London Eye in popular culture
As a prominent London landmark, the London Eye (previously known as the Millennium Wheel) is often used in popular culture. Miscellaneous * Used as the location of a 2003 flash mob.One in the Eye for Flash Mob By Nicole O'Neil, This is London Last updated at 00:00am on 14.08.03 * In Monopoly Here and Now: The World Edition, a Chance card reads "Pay 1.5 million to have all 32 capsules of The London Eye washed and polished". * Modelled in Legoland Windsor. * In Un Lun Dun by China Miéville, the London Eye is said to have come from a dream about the UnLondon-I, a giant water wheel. In film Hollywood * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) Featured during a Wizard Chase scene. * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) The London Eye is threatened when the Silver Surfer creates a whirlpool, forcing the team to prevent it falling into the Thames. * The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (2005) Two characters from the comedy show The League of Gentlemen are seen riding it, much to the confusion of nearby tourists. * Wimbledon (2004) Features a scene in a capsule. * Agent Cody Banks 2 (2004) Features a scene in a capsule. * Thunderbirds (2004) Thunderbird 2 flies through London and lands next to the London Eye. * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) Seen when Austin Powers enters his new London headquarters. * A Knight's Tale (2001) An establishing shot of 14th century London features a replica wooden Eye, one of a number of deliberate anachronisms in the film. Independent * 9 Songs (2004) A short scene takes place in a capsule of the London Eye. * If Only (2004) A scene that takes place in a private capsule of the London Eye. * 28 Days Later (2002) The Eye is seen, motionless, in the scenes of a deserted London in the early part of the film. * Flood (2007) The Eye is seen many times, First in the Opening Credits, Second in some scenes around the film, Third where The Flood is sweeping through London, When it's reach Westminster, Its Sweeped The Eye, Westminster Bridge and The Houses of Parliament. And then the final time when London is already flooded in the end of the movie. Bollywood * Namaste London (2007) Seen in a song. *''Bride and Prejudice'' (2004) Used as a location. * Jayam Manadera, an Indian Telugu language movie, starring Venkatesh and Soundarya, it has a song in which the Eye is seen from all the corners of London. Animated * Flushed Away (2006) The Eye can be seen as Roddy and Rita are floating over Kensington hanging from a plasic shopping bag parachute. In television Soaps * EastEnders Jim proposed to Dot in one of the capsules of the London Eye. * Neighbours In a 2007 episode, Karl proposed to Susan in one of the capsules. Drama *''Hustle'' An episode opens with a confidence scheme trying to sell someone the London Eye. * Tripping Over In the season 1 finale, Tamsin and Sam hold their wedding in one of the capsules. * Doctor Who In the 2005 episode "Rose", the London Eye was used as a communication/control device for the Nestene Consciousness. Comedy * Dead Ringers Jon Culshaw dresses as The Doctor and warns people not to listen to the messages over the speaker system because, 'It's a trap!" Reality TV * The Amazing Race In 2007 in Season 7, teams had to go to the top of the London Eye to search for a location with the help of binoculars. Animated * Death Note (Japanese Manga) Seen in episode 11. * The Simpsons In "The Regina Monologues" episode, Homer and Marge Simpson rode on it in search of their children (Bart and Lisa) and their capsule becomes a detachable floatation device. * Phineas and Ferb In the episode "Elementary My Dear Stacy" the boys' waterslide loops around Big Ben and finishes at the London Eye. Childrens * Becky and Barnaby Bear In The River Thames episode, Barnaby visits the Eye. * Tracy Beaker's Movie of Me Features a scene in a capsule when Tracy talks to her mum. Station idents * One of the current series of BBC One idents features a stylised representation of the London Eye, used because the theme of the series is a circle representing 'One'. In music * The first music video to feature the Eye was Stephen Gately's first single "New Beginning". * Part of BBMak's music video "Back Here" was filmed on the Eye. * R.E.M. The Eye is used as a location in the video to "Aftermath". * Status Quo perform in a capsule for the video to "The Beginning of the End". * Kano, the Eye is used as a backdrop in the video for "Feel Free". * The Dirty Pretty Things performed on the Eye during a Carling Live 24 event. References See also * List of television shows set in London * List of films set in London * London in film Category:London in the arts and media Category:Locations in popular culture